Celebrations
by Sesi and Siku Braginskaya
Summary: PWP LEMON. America decides to taunt Russia and claim Prussia is a more aventurous, kinky lover. Warnings inside. Two-shot. I don't own Hetalia but if I did it would be something like this :D ... I'm so evil.


Siku: Pwp. Happy late yaoi day! *Fapfapfap* I can hear the mating call's from the fangirls! Rise up my legions of scary women! Rise up their counterpart fanboys! Jk. Maybe.

Sesi: I don't own the characters... Yadda yadda. Lets sex this bitch up now! Toys, whips, and beautiful, hot sex with a side of bondage. I'm in a playful mood today. RusAme/ RusPrusAme. Slightly cracky. Slightly. I'm being playful here and have been stuck with my papa all day. We mix like oil and water. Gotta preserve my (in) sanity! Two shot.

* * *

America couldn't tell you how he got caught in all of this. One moment he was joking with Russia about how adventurous in bed the Russian might be and compared him to how adventurous Prussia could be as well.

After all Prussia is awesome and while his brother had led the scene in rather ridiculous practices (ahem bestiality) he pushed through with bdsm. And America had a taste of him when that had started too.

They made it back to the hotel as the meeting came to a close, the two of them rushing out, quickly navigating British streets. Both had spent a lot of time in London and found the streets nearly as navigable as their homes.

They went into the Russians room and Russia pulled a bag out from under his bed. America sat on the bed, legs hanging over the bed spread wide (hey it's comfortable and it would make this easier on him. The dirty talk they had through out the meeting had made him hot and bothered) and the Russian went through his bag. Tossing it to the side he held up a handful of belts. Tossing them on the bed Russia latched onto Americas mouth who willingly parted his lips to allow the Russian to dominate his mouth.

He didn't mind losing ground. It felt good to take the back seat. To be pleasured instead of pleasuring. Russia pulled away, America bit the older mans lip softly as he pulled away.

Russia's eyes were a smoldering lilac eyes filled with lust and a hint of passion. "I am going to take your pants off" he murmured ghosting his hands down Americas body. They paused at his hips for a moment and then he unzipped the trousers.

Pulling them down gently he freed the American of his prideful confines (hint hint. He has patriotic boxers) and the Americans springy other pride popped up like it was saying "hello" to Russia.

"I see that you are bigger than I thought. Mine is still bigger though" Russia mocked.

"If you want my perfect little ass then you shouldn't speak that way" America warned. He had pride! Much pride! Why else did Iggy not let him visit on July 4th?

"Да, however I am only speaking the truth" Russia chuckled. He found himself on the receiving end of Americas glare for a moment.

Russia shrugged the glare off and placed Americas pants and trousers on the chair in there and neatly folded his own trousers and pants on top. America tossed his suit jacket at his face. America found himself on the end of a glare as well and didn't give two shits about it.

Russia returned to Americas side pulling the younger country to his lap and slowly unbuttoned Americas shirt while dominating his mouth once more.

With the shirt finally off of his body Russia tossed the shirt at the chair to the other clothes and tied America up to the bed frame with the belts. Sure the belts probably wouldn't hold him in his brute strength (really he was able to swing a buffalo by its horns when he was just a colony!) but it was the idea that counts. They were well made as well. Russia would probably regret using them for this.

Russia placed a quick kiss on his temple and moved down to his ear sucking on it a bit. His hands roamed every where. Gripping his sides, moving up to thread them in his hair, finally they landed on his pert nubs. America gasped heavily as he was assaulted there. By the Russians large hands.

America pulled slightly at the bindings in ecstasy. Russia's hands were skillful. He would give him that. Russia ghosted down Americas body once more, this time with his mouth. He slipped down the tanned body, leaving small bite marks as he went. He nibbled on Americas collarbone leaving red marks all along it like a necklace.

"God damn... it you... Commie bastard!" America groaned. He may have been freed of the confines of his clothes but he was still not able to get the pleasure he really, REALLY wanted.

"Now America was that necessary to shout?" Russia asked.

"Yes! God I mean really. I should break these belts and make you fuck me! But I haven't yet meaning hurry the fuck up!" He shouted exasperated.

Russia chuckled and enclosed his mouth on Americas dick. America breathed in deeply. Russia's mouth felt amazing. It's moist warmth worked up and down Americas dick doing strange, beautiful things that was enough to make his toes curl.

Russia's tongue focused on the salty head of America's dick. Licking it, rubbing it, flicking the slit at the very top. His lips were a hard casing for the rest of the penis, changing firmness as he bobbed. He felt as the already red, swollen member swelled even more at delicious friction and his ministrations at the head.

"Russia... I swear I can't.. Hold it" America gasped, dick twitching. Russia gave a small nod and took his mouth off the penis. He gave it a long lick and took the head in his mouth and licked it some more until America moaned and let go. The cum sprayed into the Russians mouth freely as the large man swallowed it all. Russia pulled off of Americas penis and stuck his fingers in the younger country's mouth.

The door crashed open to reveal Prussia. "If you guys are going to bang each other next to mine and West's room you should have invited me" Prussia declared.

* * *

Sesi: soooooooo you can imagine what comes next... This is tamer than I thought it would be. It will be dirtier next. I promise. I'm doing commissions right now. Nothing heavy (no multichapters). I postponed my foot surgery for a while thanks to some family problems. (quick fact: best doctors in the U.S. work here. In Anchorage, Alaska). I will not have it anytime this year *sighs* which means I ended Keeping for nothing. I may go back to it and rewrite it so that I can fit in the "missing" plot. Eventually.

Some news on the lighter ends of things Me and Siku are going to combine profiles and continue to use this as the main. Sesi Braginskaya will stay as the same name but anything (fic wise) posted will be through Ilia. I'm taking commissions until we figure this out. Anything you want (except for het, GerIta, and anything with Poland) I will write. Pm, review, idc. I feel the need to write.


End file.
